Journey of discovery
by Soriya
Summary: A child rescued long ago with a strange gift. She leaves her friends to find out who she really is. Along the way she meets up with most of the characters from Mobius and befriends them.
1. Chapter 1

SIENNA

Who am I? Where did I come from? Questions that really didn't but me until now. My name is Sienna and I was taken in by the Babylon Rogues when I was just a baby. They said they found me dumped in the middle of the forest near Soleanna. Nice to know I was wanted to by the humans…not!

So anyway I'm wearing their team colours and have become sort of like their mascot. My jacket was green with a white t-shirt and dark purple combats. Storm was a bit disappointed my trainers were grey. We made an excuse saying the other two colours would look ridiculous on my feet and he accepted it. But the truth was it represented the pecking order of the group and he was rock bottom. But Jet made us swear not to tell him …and grudgingly enough Wave promised too. My board was the same and looked kinda cool with their colours in a swirling pattern all over it.

My hair is light brown and goes down to my shoulders held back from my face by two blue hair clips. My eyes were blue and sparkle like the chaos emerald in my hand.

Funny thing about me and the emeralds. I can use their power to control everything beside the inhabitants of this world. So much so I design temporary race courses for my team. I always put the place back the way I found it. Oh manipulating nature is fun but everything is the way it is for a reason. That and I didn't want to screw up anything on Mobius. The place was just so beautiful the way it was.

"Sienna, hurry up!" Jet barked at me. "Ok, keep your feathers on!" I called back forming a wave tunnel. "You happy now Jet?" I growled. I owed everything to the Babylon Rogues and Jet knew it so he would tease me every now and again. "What was that? Oh yeah. "You happy now…boss?"

"Yes, very."

I watched as they raced through the course I had made. I was left out of their races now so it hurt to see them race along the river without me. I looked in the direction of Soleanna and started to wonder why I was abandoned like that. I decided to have a little ride of my own and went in to the canyon heading towards the plains.

"WOOHOO!" I called going as fast as I could.

AURTHOR

"WHOA!" Sonic yelped as a multicoloured blur zoomed past him. He used his breaks to stop himself getting sucked along the plains with it. "Now that's fast. But I'm faster." He smirked and sped after it.

When he finally caught up with the blur he was amazed to see it was a kid. "Hey there." She said to the stunned hedgehog. "Uh…hi." He said uncertainly. Seeing how fast she was going he had an idea. "Let's see how fast you are." He smirked. "Fine by me. Where's the finish line?" He pointed to mushroom hill and the girl nodded. "What do I get if I win?" He laughed. "My respect and the knowledge that you beat Sonic the hedgehog. The fastest creature on Mobius."

"Is that it?" She asked teasingly and he glared at her. "Ok, ok. Knowledge and respect is a good reward I suppose."

The race was dead even. There were not turns and hardly any hills to get in their way. But when Mushroom Hill came in to view she used her secret weapon. "Bye Sonic." She said and held up her chaos emerald making the air rush around her to increase her speed. "Hey! That's not fair!" He called as she zoomed towards the finish.

She got off her board and waited for Sonic who appeared in the next five seconds. "I win."

"No way! That race didn't count!" He growled and tapped his foot looking very angry. "Well you should've said there were rules. I thought it was a no hold barred race." She said but he still looked upset. "Since when could humans use chaos power?" He asked and she shrugged. "I don't know. Ok fine, how about another race? Will that cheer you up?" Sonic unfolded his arms and stopped tapping his foot. "Just name the time and place."

"Now to the canyon." She said getting on her board. "This is gonna be a snap."

"Yeah right! We'll see who-" She stopped and looked up to see the Babylon Rogues air ship pass over head. "Looks like we're going to have to reschedule our race. She groaned seeing the rope ladder come down to her. "I am in so much trouble."

"Why?"

"Because I ran off without telling them where I was going. See you around Sonic. We'll have a race the next time we meet I promise." She said and was taken in to the air. 'Oh man, I didn't even get her name.' He groaned in his mind watching the airship fly away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sienna**

I got back on board and was told to get my ass straight over to the Bridge. 'Oh great.' My mind groaned as I walked slowly to my destination.

The doors opened and I saw Jet steering the ship. "Where the hell did you go? What could we have done if **something **happened to you? Step out of line one more time and I swear I won't come looking for you! Do you understand Sienna?" He growled with his back to me. "Sorry Jet." I said sincerely. "What did you say? I didn't quite hear that." Oh yeah, I forgot. "Sorry…boss."

"Hmph! That's better. Now, why did you run off like that? It had better be good."

"I was going to come straight back boss. Only this guy challenged me to a race. I have never seen anyone move that fast without a board. I think he said his name was…oh yeah, Sonic." Jet gasped and turned to face me. He let go of the wheel as he gawked at me. "Boss! The wheel!" I yelled as we were about to crash in to a mountain. He got back in time and steered it away. "I trust you left him in the dirt or you'll have to be punished." He snarled.

That's the way it was with the Babylon Rouges. You loose a race to anyone other than your own team you either get punished or banished from the ship. Luckily I have only lost races to the Babylon Rogues but I still got punished. Really nasty jobs no one else would want to do. When I finally beat Storm, Wave and Jet I was the one who got to assign them to the nasty jobs that time. When I kept beating them I stopped assigning them tasks and eventually they stopped racing me. First came the excuses then were the times I kept getting stood up. It was then I finally learned they didn't like being beaten all the time. It hurt, but in order to remain their friend I had to stop racing. So now I would just test new gears around the courses without anyone else to race. That pain never left me but at least I'm still their team mate and friend.

"Of course, I left him eating my dust. There was no way I'd let someone beat me without a board."

"Good girl. Now as for running away you can clean the propeller with Storm today. He knocked down my father's portrait and it landed on me yet again." I sighed, that was a really annoying job and took ages if you were fighting the winds. "Be thankful it's a relatively calm day today. I could've assigned you something far worse." I came to his side and looked at the view through the window in front of me. "I'm really am sorry for worrying you Jet…I mean Boss. We're still friends right?" I asked and he sighed before putting his hand on my head. "It'll take a lot more than you just running off to break that. Now get on with your job!"

"Right away boss!" I turned to face Jet and saluted him. He smiled and chuckled at my antics as I ran out the door.

Outside Storm was already tied to the ship by the constantly moving propeller. "Sienna, where have you been? Jet's been worried sick about you! What if something happened to you?" That's the way it was. Jet would say his bit only for Storm to repeat it. "Who else could tune up my gear when Wave isn't around? I don't need my little mechanic getting hurt." Jet and Storm were complete rivals when it came to who cared about me the most. Storm was like a brother whilst Jet was more like a father or a guardian. "I'm sorry Storm. I promise never to do it again." I said crossing my little heart. Storm just sighed deeply and patted my head. I swear if Jet and Storm keep doing that I'm gonna end up with a flat head when I grow up. "See that you don't. Now let's get back to work."

"Ok." Thankfully Jet stayed out of the rough winds and our work was completed faster than I expected. But it was no less exhausting.

When I came back inside I over heard Wave talking to Jet in his office. The door was slightly open so I just leaned back against the wall and listened. She was talking about me again. "You have to make her punishments more well…punishing. You're too soft Jet. The older she gets the wilder she is. We can't afford to have a juvenile delinquent with her power running around this ship!"

Wave lives up to her name. When she makes them you'd better head for cover. It may sound like she's just looking out for Jet, Storm and herself but really she's not a bad bird. She looks out for everyone's interests and really does care. She's just a bit stern and tries to mother me to death but other than that she's cool. Once I was sick and she was first in line to care for me.

"We all have the same punishments whether they are a Babylon Rouge or a human who can use Chaos energy." He said sternly. "Sienna isn't out of control. She's never run away from us before and she was racing Sonic. Don't try to deny you've been caught up in the thrill of a race to loose track of time." He sneered. "Besides, I feel kinda bad she had to stop racing us. But we weren't a challenge for her anymore. It would've just been a waste of her energy and time." He sighed. 'No it wouldn't, I miss racing my friends. Especially you Jet, I have to keep looking over my shoulder just to make sure you're not right on my tail.'

"That and we hated having to do her worst chores." Wave sneered. 'You didn't have to do them if you hated them that much.' I left after that and tried not to think about what they said.

After a shower I flopped back on my bed and tried not to think about what I had just heard.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at my door. "It's open." I called and in came Jet looking a bit grave. "What's wrong? You need another course built already?" I asked and he smiled before shaking his head. "Then what is it?"

"I was wondering if you would like this." He asked and unrolled a large roll of paper in front of me. It was a map of Mobius. How I wanted to yell at him for being so stupid. It felt like he was trying to get rid of me for reasons unknown. That was the first and final time I would ever run away but he didn't seem to believe me. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, I just feel you could use it if you ever get lost. Something tells me this won't be the only time you wander off." He said putting his hand on my head. It was different to all the times before, he did it tentatively and I could feel his sadness. "Jet?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we visit the human city Soleanna one day? I'd like to see what it looks like. It's supposed to be really pretty." Jet removed his hand and looked sad once again. "Sure, how about your birthday?" He asked and I looked up at him. "You mean it?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Thanks Jet!" I exclaimed and hugged him. For once he actually returned it and held me close. "Jet?" Something was clearly wrong. "You're starting to scare me. If there is something wrong please tell me." But he just held me for a while as if he'd never see me again. "Jet?" He breathed in deeply. "I just wanted the chance to do that before you're too old for it." He said. "You're growing so fast.:"

"Ok." I said and held him back just as tightly. Something was seriously wrong, but whatever it was he wasn't telling. He started to worry me before he pulled away and walked out the door as if nothing had happened.

**Author**

A week had passed since Jet's strange behaviour but everything was normal. Sienna had hung the map above her bed so she studied it every night until she knew it off by heart. But her eyes wandered to Soleanna at the end of each study period. 'The human city, that's where I will find my answers. Do I want to is the question. Is Jet trying to get rid of me? No, don't be so stupid.' She thought but there was still a certain amount of doubt.

The month passed with Sienna looking in the direction of Soleanna. She looked out her window, whilst she was on top of the ship to clean it but especially when she was on the ground.

Every time they touched down to train she calculated how long it would take for her to get there. It didn't go unnoticed by Jet but he said nothing. She made the courses but weren't watching them and continued to stare in the same direction. Wave was starting to get suspicious and saw Jet's interest. Storm on the other hand was just clueless and thought Sienna was just day dreaming.

But then one day they found a note on Jet's desk and Sienna was nowhere to be found.

'_I know why you gave me that map. I don't want to leave and I know we agreed to go on my birthday but I'll go crazy before then. I want to find out where I came from and this is the only way I know how. I'm sorry, please forgive me. But most of all don't tell me to stay there! You can't ask me to do that, you're my family now. Humans gave me up and you saved me. I think we both know who I'll choose to stay with. _

_Your friend _

_Sienna._'

"She's taken enough food for three days and her gear is gone. Can she survive alone?" Wave asked Jet with a great amount of concern. "She has the chaos emerald so she should be ok. She's a tough kid too." Storm said confidently. "But that just it, she's a kid. Jet, she can't survive on her own! Jet?" Jet just looked out his window and smiled. "Go for it kid." He said under his breath. "We'll give her two day's head start." He finally said and the others just nodded. It was more like an order than anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

'I've finally did it, I'm going to find my answers." She said in the middle of the night heading down the mountains on her gear. She didn't stop for a break when she reached the bottom by mid day. She could've used her power for speed but even she had her limits and wanted to save it for emergency purposes.

'Huh? A jungle? That wasn't on the map.' She went in to the jungle and kept going until she reached a clearing.

By this time the sun was starting to set. "Huh?" She looked up to see a huge temple right in the middle of the clearing. "Did I take a wrong turn?" She stopped her gear but couldn't see the map with the shade from the trees. 'Too dark, looks like I'm going to have to get up there.' She thought and zoomed up the side of the temple. "Ah, that's better. Now where the bloody hell am I?" She growled looking at the map in the sunlight.

She looked for a long time but just couldn't see where she was. 'Hang on, there is no where on the map about a jungle below any mountain. So either I'm on another planet or I've just discovered a new place.' She thought.

After a long sigh she lowered the map to be greeted by a large pair of very angry eyes. "Wah!" She yelped and scooted back on her gear. "Who are you? If you're trying to steal the master emerald you're in big trouble kid!" An angry red Echidna growled in a very threatening sort of way. "Master what?" She asked having never heard of this thing. "Don't play dumb with me! I bet your working with that bat!"

"O-k, now I'm confused. First you're talking about emeralds and now you're going on about bats? Geez make up your mind!" She growled. "If you're trying to trick me-"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" It was about that time her patience was pulled too far and snapped like an old rubber band. "Tell me who you are and then maybe you can tell me where the hell is here? Then I'll be more than happy to leave!" The red echidna looked suspiciously at her for a moment. After that he decided to tell her his name in seeing no harm in that. "My name is Knuckles the Echidna. I am the guardian of the master Emerald within this temple. I am the last of my people. You are on Angel Island; it's not on any map because it floats above Mobius."

"A floating island?" Sienna groaned. "How do I get myself in to these things?" She muttered to herself. "Now it's your turn to tell me who you are. It'd had better be the truth kid because I ain't in no mood for games!"

"Geez, you don't trust anyone do you?" She sighed. "My name is Sienna. I'm an orphan rescued by my friends the Babylon Rogues and have been living with them for years. But for some reason I have left in order to go to Soleanna and I don't know why I'm headed there. All I know is that it's the human city. So maybe I can find some answers to my past. There, that's my story of why I've ended up here. If you just point me in the right direction of Soleanna then I'll leave you alone. Alright?"

"The Babylon Rogues are known for being thieves. So how do I know what you're saying is true?"

"We don't travel alone. If they were here then they would've taken this master whatever as I'm talking to you." She growled watching Knuckles blanch. "NO!" He yelled and jumped off the roof of the temple to land by the entrance.

**SIENNA**

I sighed deeply. Clearly this guy wasn't going to help me. I put the map back in my pocket and hovered towards the edge of the temple. I just had to get off this island to continue my journey. The sun was quickly going under so I didn't have a lot of time to waste.

But as I reached the jungle that damned Echidna jumped in front of me blocking my way. I quickly had to veer in another direction. This caused me to slam in to a tree. "OW!" I yelled holding my bruised head. The whole world was spinning and my body ached. When I could finally focus he was standing right in front of me. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I yelled at him holding my aching head. "It's too dangerous to enter the jungle at night. In the day you can see all the pitfalls and vines. Not even I go in there at night unless I absolutely have to."

"Why didn't you just tell me that instead of scaring the crap out of me?"

"Sorry, but I didn't think you'd listen." He said helping me up. "Well the master emerald hasn't been touched so I believe you. But since you're with the Babylon Rouges I don't know if I can trust you just yet." Wow, I feel so honoured. "So you're staying with me until I get you off this island." Knuckles looked at me waiting for a response. "I just hope this island is headed in the right direction. Knowing Jet I only have two day's head start, the day after tomorrow they're going to start coming after me. Uh…thanks for the help."

"You're welcome."

"Oh great." I looked down at my gear. The boost was busted and it had a huge crack down the side of it. The boost I could repair with my tools but the body work was impossible here. "Don't suppose I could use anything for a patch up job here?" I asked him. With Knuckles surroundings he didn't appear to be very technical. "The only way you can patch that up here is to use a huge leaf to cover the crack and some clay to go over that." As I said, not very technical. I sighed and shook my head. "Sorry but that's the best I can suggest."

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure it'll be fine." Who was I kidding? That crack could turn in to a huge hole against the force of the air hitting it. "So what's this master thing you keep going on about?"

"I thought you seemed the curious type. Ok, I owe you that much. He said and I followed him up all those bloody stairs before finally entering a huge room. There were little windows running around the room at the same height. From three of them on one side I could make out the orange glow of the sun ending its set. "Over here." He called from a tall alter in the room. My legs moaned with the amount of stairs I had to go up but what I saw was worth it.

A giant green emerald stood upon the alter. But there was nothing holding it up. "Whoa. Now that's a big emerald."

"Yeah, it's the only thing that keeps this island floating above Mobius. I would hate to think what would happen if that damned bat took it off the island." An image of mushroom hill getting pulverised by a giant island crashing in to it popped in to my head without warning. I shuddered. With what little sun light was left shone through the windows and on to the emerald. It was a truly captivating sight. "You should see it when the sun is there." He said pointing to the hole in the roof right above the emerald. "Now let's see if we're headed in the right direction."

"Great." He looked in to a wooden telescope looking through the floor and moved it around like a periscope. After a few minutes he looked at me and I could tell something was up. "The good news is we're headed in the right direction."

"But?"

"We're off by a few degrees which means we'll be a hundred miles or so from it. You might as well get off the island tomorrow morning and go across the wastelands towards the plains." Finally, he's talking about places on the map. "No biggey. I can go through the wastelands and the plains in half a day with my gear…well I could've." I said looking down at the large crack running along it. "Yeah, I'm real sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. You did save my life in a way." Yeah, a painful way. My stomach rumbled and I blushed. "Have you eaten anything today?"

"Now that you mention it I haven't." I opened my bag to find the food. "I got lots of good stuff to eat. Could I interest you in something? Think of it as payment for letting me stay the night." I said and Knuckles smirked. "You don't have to you know. But since you insist." He said noticing the chocolate bar in my hand. Ha, not even he could stand up to the temptations of chocolate.

After our meal I lay back to look at the stars through the hole in the roof. I felt at peace and had made a new friend…sort of. He told me all about his past adventures with Sonic and his friends. "I had a race against him a while ago. We need a rematch though."

"Why? Did he beat you that badly?"

"No way! I had that hedgehog eating my dust. But I won with this." I said taking out the chaos emerald. "I thought it was a no hold barred race so I went super fast and won the race. Unfortunately he didn't see it like that and so the race didn't count." I said guiltily as I made the chaos emerald float above my hand. "Where did you get a chaos emerald anyway?" He asked and I smiled looking at it sparkle in my hands. "Jet said he won it at the gear races a while ago. When he found out what I could do with it I was chosen to keep it."

When the sun went down completely Knuckles lit a fire below the alter so I could see what I was doing. I broke out my tool kit and fixed the booster on my gear. The red echidna was looking at me in a remembering sort of way. "What?" I asked and he snapped out of it. "Nothing. You just remind me of Tails." He said with a smile on his face. "Who?"

"He's a two tailed Fox and a close friend of Sonic's. A real wiz kid when it comes to technical stuff. He moves his tails in a circular motion so he can fly like a helicopter sort of thing." Weird. "A flying fox? That's definitely a first for me."

"Yeah, he's probably the only one too."

I got back to fixing my gear with him watching my every move. I take it he still didn't trust me completely just yet. "Well that's sorted at least. Now for that stupid crack." I growled seriously thinking about Knuckles proposal. But looking at the fire gave me an idea. "You don't happen to have some spare metal anywhere do you?"

"I think I have some lying near the gear Tails made for me. I'll go and get it."

With him gone I got my battery powered soldering iron out of my tool kit. 'I just hope there's enough power in it for this to work.' I prayed as he came back with a piece of thin steel. I turned on the mini soldering iron and put the metal on the crack. I placed the soldering iron on the metal and slowly ran it along the crack. I took care to keep the molten metal in the places needed. I was nearly finished when the batteries decided to give out on me. "Dammit!"

"Nearly. Is it going to be ok?" I looked at the last inch I had to do and sighed. "This will have to do for now."

KNUCKLES

Sienna went to sleep shortly after that. She fell asleep on the crook of her arm and curled up in to a fetal position. I put a blanket over her and stared at the chaos emerald in her hands. There was no doubt in my mind she was headed for some real danger soon.

SIENNA

I woke to a dazzling light making the whole room light up. I looked up to see the sun coming in through the roof directly on to the Master emerald. I ran up the stairs to see the most amazing light show in the world. As if the sunlight was powering the master emerald it slowly moved around sparkling with the most beautiful of lights. I just stood there transfixed to the wonder before me.

When it was over I was finally able to move away from it. "Told you it was something worth seeing." Knuckles said beside me. "I radioed ahead to Mushroom Hill. That's where Tails lives. It's on the way to Soleanna so you can meet up with him and he'll fix your gear." He said and I smiled. "Thanks Knuckles. What the? I wasted half a day sleeping? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want you to miss the show."

"Well thanks but…oh who am I kidding? I would've probably stayed just to watch it. That more than makes up for the damage to my gear." I said before walking out the temple with Knuckles right beside me. He showed me the way through the jungle and I looked down over the edge of Angel Island. "Want a hand getting down there?"

"No, I've got it." I said and got on my gear raising the chaos emerald in the air. "Bye Knuckles, hope to see you again soon." I said and made the wind swirl around me faster and faster until I was a mini tornado. I jumped off the edge of the Island and flew down to Mobius. Knuckles waved goodbye and I waved back.

Next stop the Wastelands.


	4. Chapter 4

When I headed towards the ground I slowed my decent by making the wind swirl below me. I bounced but was able to keep my balance and raced along the sandy, grey rocky ground towards the river. 'Then through the canyon, over the plains and then I'll arrive at Mushroom hill. I only hope my patch up job holds. I wonder if Tails will put me up for the night. I won't get to Mushroom hill till late.'

My thoughts were interrupted as a semi-round craft with a fat man flew along side me. "If you want to live kid then hand me that chaos emerald."

"I know you. You're doctor Eggman right?" I said remembering what Jet had told me about him. "The most ridiculous and fattest Villain in Mobius." I said with a grin. So what if I was playing with fire? "HEY! Why you little-" He began only for me to build up the wind again. This was definitely an emergency. "I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go. Bye!" Then with a final wave I zipped away from him going as fast as I can. He sent some flying robots after me but they had nothin on my speed. "Adios slag heads." I called and went even faster.

I slowed down when I lost sight of them and just cruised along the wastelands. This place was so boring and desolate no wonder it was called a wasteland.

It was supposed to have been the product of some Mobian war hundreds of years ago. Here and there I could see a blade or two of grass between cracks in the rocks. There was even a point where I thought I heard a bird singing. It doesn't matter what is thrown at this world nature always finds a way to return. I'd give it a few hundred years more before they'd have to change the name of this place. But for now this place could be called nothing else. It was depressing seeing nothing but grey for so long I was looking forward to see the blue of that river.

A few hours later and there it was. "Finally."

"Hey you!" I heard someone say over me. A bat dressed in what I could only assume was a cat suit flew over my head. 'A bat? Didn't Knuckles accuse me of working with a bat? This can't be good.' I slowed down but didn't stop. Something told me that would be a very bad idea. "What?" I called back making sure the chaos emerald was safely in my jacket pocket. "You'd better get rid of that chaos emerald or he'll never leave you alone."

"Oh; and how do I go about getting rid of it?" I asked suspiciously. "Give it to me; I can put it somewhere safe from him."

"Hah! How stupid do you think I look? I wasn't born yesterday batgirl. Knuckles told me all about you Rouge. The so called treasure hunter who steals from others to get what she wants! Sorry no deal, I'm keeping this safe for my friends." I yelled and picked up my speed. "Well of all the nerve. Fine then. I tried to be nice but if that's the way you wanna play it kid then you'd better be ready." She dived at me but I dodged her easily. 'If I can just get to the river.' I kept thinking as I dodged attack after attack.

I dodged her one final time when I reached the river. Then I held the emerald in my hand to make a water tunnel to keep her form attacking me. "You tricky little brat!" She yelled trying to penetrate my tunnel. After her fifth attack on my tunnel I decided to drop it letting her think she's won. "Oh dear, I'm defenceless whatever shall I do?" I put on an act slowing down my board a little. "Now you're mine!" stupid bat.

When she was close enough the emerald glowed in my hand again. "I hope you can swim!" I yelled at her when she was in range. "Huh?" Rouge noticed a giant Shadow surround her. "Get ready from my water attack!" I called as a giant watery hand slapped down on her in to the river. Just liked swatting an over sized bug in my opinion. She yelled obscenities whilst shaking a fist at me in the water. But what made me laugh was when she said this. "That's no way to treat a lady!" I highly doubted whether she ever was or will be a lady. I looked back to see her flying unsteadily back to the shore behind me. 'Now hopefully I won't run in to any more trouble. I wish Jet told me how much attention this chaos emerald would attract.' I thought looking at the thing in my hand.

I put it back in my pocket and made my way through the canyon. I noticed I was slowing down and my power was dropping. 'Oh no, no. Not now, were so close.' At the other end of the canyon my gear was so slow I could walk faster than this. So I did just that and got off it.

But when I turned my gear I noticed a swishing sound. 'You can' be serious.' I growled checking my patch up job. The inch that I had failed to finish had become a hole and let in water from the river. 'It must've happened when I landed from Angel Island.' I tipped the gear making the water come out of the hole. 'Great, add water damage to the list and you've got one long repair ahead of you Sienna.'

There was only one thing for it. I would have to walk to Mushroom Hill. Sure it would take a couple of hours but I had time. So I tucked my gear under one arm and started the long walk to Tails's place.

AUTHOR

It wasn't a bad walk. The sun wasn't too hot and there was a nice breeze going past her face. She sighed taking in the rolling green hills spread out before her like some giant carpet. The flowers and grass mixed together was such a nice scent she wished she could stay here forever. At one point she spun around one the spot with her eyes closed and felt the air go through her. If there was a heaven on Mobius this would be it.

She opened her eyes again to see a little rabbit and a Chao flying around her head. "Hello, are you lost?"

"No I'm not. Do you live in Mushroom hill?" She smiled when the rabbit nodded her head. She was the personification of innocence and being carefree. The little Chao said high in its language and flew around them. "My name is Cream and this is my Chao pal Cheese. What's your name?"

"Sienna, nice to meet you Cream and Cheese." She said shaking the little rabbit's hand. "Come on; let's go home so you can have some dinner. You must be hungry."

"That sounds good Cream but I need to find someone called Tails." I said walking with my hand in the little Rabbit's. "Knuckles radioed ahead to tell him to be expecting me. I heard he was the only one around here that can fix my gear." Cream nodded her little head in confirmation. "Tails is really smart and hasn't found anything he couldn't fix yet."

SIENNA

Well that's a relief. With the way Cream was describing Tails I would be on my way by tomorrow. I wonder if Sonic would be there too. I would love to race him again.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR

Sonic had been running around Mobius trying to find her. He was still fuming she pulled out a chaos emerald in the middle of their race. 'Where on Mobius is that kid? If I find the Babylon Rogues I can find her. Huh? Must be my lucky day.' He thought seeing the Babylon Rogues training in a nearby valley.

"I miss the courses the kid used to make for us." Storm groaned when he came off the course. The other two agreed with him but didn't say it. Sienna's courses were more challenging and interesting compared to the everyday landscapes. "Come on Jet, we need her. You said it yourself when you didn't have your bacon fried the way you like it." Wave complained. Jet shook with anger and yelled at them. "SHUT UP!" He sighed. "Look, we don't go looking for her until tomorrow. If she wants to go and see the human city so bad then I say let her. We all knew this day would come. This could go either way. No matter what her choice is we'll support her decision right!"

"But isn't she a part of the Babylon Rogues now?" Wave asked. "Yeah, I don't want to Sienna to leave us. She's more like family than anything else." Storm said the key words that none of them thought they'd ever say. He may be big and dumb but Storm's heart was always in the right place. "I'm gonna miss her."

"I think we all will. But she has to go back to the humans. We cannot give her everything she needs; she has to live with them. Who knows, maybe she'll find her real family." He said sounding a little sad. "I thought you said she could decide? Her letter did say she wouldn't live with them and you couldn't ask her to stay with them. **She** has to decide who she wants to be with." Wave said looking at Jet as he became angrier by the second. He sighed deeply and shook his head. "She's just a kid and doesn't know what she wants. We aren't human; we aren't her family so she has to go back."

"Then why are we going after her tomorrow?" Storm asked tentatively. "I want to see if there is no hope at all to live with them. If there isn't she can return to us. But if she finds something of worth amongst he own kind then…she stays. End of!" Another tiresome order.

Just then Sonic appeared. "Hey guys!"

"Oh look, it's Mr. Charity." Jet growled. "What do you want hedgehog?" Seeing Sonic was the last thing Jet wanted to deal with right now. "Sheesh, that's a nice hello. I came to ask where that kid is." He said looking around the course. "She owes me a rematch. Seems to me you've been giving her lessons in how to cheat. So where is she?" He asked still looking around.

"Leave her alone!" Jet growled. He turned to Sonic with a deadly glare. "She has an important decision to make and we won't interfere with it. So we won't go after her until tomorrow morning. Before then we leave her to go it alone. It could change her life or remain the same. I don't care if you're angry at not getting another chance to race her just yet. For this reason I cannot tell you where she went. Just leave her alone and everything will become clear tomorrow. All I will say is go home and wait for her there. We'll make sure you get another chance to race her. That is all I can give you."

"Huh? What the hell is this all about?"

"I've given you as much information as I see fit. Now leave or would you rather turn a deeper shade of blue?" Jet threatened with Wave and Storm by his side. "Ok, ok I'm goin I'm goin. And I'll be holding you to your promise." He said and sped off in to the distance.

When he was gone Jet looked up at the sky and prayed. 'Hurry Sienna. Hurry.'


	6. Chapter 6

SIENNA

Well here I am on Mushroom hill. The houses really were made of giant mushrooms just like Jet told me. First Cream took me to meet her mother asking if it was ok I stay for dinner. "Of course it is. I'll lay an extra place."

"Oh and Tails might come too." Cream said and her mother who was called Vanilla smiled. "We have enough for two extra people so if he wants to come too then I don't see why not." She said and went back to cooking their dinner. I said a hurried thank you and goodbye as Cream dragged me out the door.

I was taken to a cliff by the sea just outside Mushroom Hill. There was a metal modern looking house with a run way and a wind sock. "That's only half of it. The rest of his home is under ground, that's where he makes all the really interesting things."

"Really? I'd like to see that." I said following the rabbit along like a dog on a leash. She was very strong for someone so small and weak looking. We went inside and I instantly noticed this creature was just like Wave. There were inventions and mechanical things all over the place like carburettors and circuit boards. "Tails? Are you here?" Cream called out. "Up here Cream."

I looked up to see Tails working on something attached to his roof. Bloody hell, he really can fly. He was doing a great impression of a helicopter. He landed before us when he was finished and studied me. "Are you Sienna?"

"Yeah. When Knuckles said you could fly I thought he was making it up." I said making Tails blush. "Yeah, I get that a lot. So let's take a look at your gear." I showed him my homemade gear and he frowned. He looked at the patch up job with the hole beside it. Then he moved it left and right to hear some water left over inside it. "What happened?" I didn't think Knuckles would tell him so I decided to leave him out of my story. "Let's say my board lost a fight with a tree."

"And a lake by the sound of it."

"My batteries ran out in my solder iron so I couldn't melt anymore metal to block the rest of the crack." I growled. "I'm sorry to hear that. So you're with the Babylon Rogues? I recognise their style but this isn't Waves. Did you make this?" He sounded impressed. "Yep, that's all my own design." I said proudly and he studied it some more. "Why don't you two fix it later? Mother says you two can come and have dinner at home."

"Alright!" Tails yelled excitedly. "You have got to try Vanilla's cooking it's the best."

"Ok." I said and followed the two happy animals to Cream's house. Vanilla had already made dinner and set the table. "I knew you would come Tails so I made an extra place." She said making the fox more than happy.

When we sat down to eat I found out Vanilla seemed to act like a mother for all the orphans in Mobius. Tails and the other younger orphans saw her as the special thing missing in their lives. Whilst other like Sonics saw her as a great means of advice for adult life ahead. I just saw her as a loving parent and a good friend. If ever I was stranded and needed some help I would definitely come to see her. "So what are you up to Sienna?"

"Well…" I told them all about my quest and how I came to be here. Does a blue hedgehog called Sonic live here?" I asked and they nodded. "I have a rematch scheduled with him at some point but it'll have to wait until after I found out who I really am. Is he here?" They shook their heads and a look of realisation spread over Tails's face. "So you're the one Sonic is looking for. He kept going on and on about the girl who beat him using a chaos emerald. He was obsessed." Tails sighed. "That's nice to know." I said feeling a little embarrassed.

After that wonderful meal we said our thanks and headed back to his.

Cream wasn't kidding when she said Tails was smart. But the best thing about him; he was modest. "Let's see here. You already fixed your boost but it will need some more work. But first thing's first, lets see the water damage." He opened up my gear and had a proper look around. "It doesn't seem too damaged. Oh, this must be what's affecting your speed." He pulled out a wet leaf clogging up my accelerator. After that we took the gear apart and dried them thoroughly. After we put them back together again he saw to my body work. I always assisted him seeing as how it was his place. He treated my gear with the utmost respect and seemed to be learning from it at the same time. I added the finishing touches with the paint.

When we had finished it was really late and we were both pretty exhausted. Tails couldn't offer anything in the shape of a bed but there were hammocks. I didn't complain, they were much more comfortable than sleeping on the temple floor.

I didn't wake until late morning with Cream knocking on the door. Tails was still asleep so I went to answer it. "Mother is expecting you guys for breakfast." At the mention of food Tails flew past me so fast I nearly went with him. He could've rivalled Sonic just then. So I had my last meal at Vanilla's house and said goodbye. "You ready to test your board?" He asked when we got back to his. "More than ready."

We went outside his house and I got on it. Perfect! It was like new. "WOOHHOO!" I cried as I boosted. Everything was working perfectly. "Sorry I don't have anything to give you Tails."

"That's ok. Its fun to work on a new gear so I'd say that payment enough." He said but I still felt guilty. "Well if ever you're in a bind like this I'll be more than happy to help. Remember I owe you one Tails." I said and he nodded. "Later, maybe we'll meet again sometime."

"Goodbye Sienna. Good luck on your mission." I waved goodbye on my board until I could no longer see him. Then I put on the speed. "Soleanna here I come!"


	7. Chapter 7

SIENNA

I raced through the forest with my heart pounding painfully against my chest. I was so close to finding my answers I could just burst with excitement. So much so I failed to notice someone running beside me.

When I did I looked down half expecting it to be Sonic. But this guy was different; he was light grey in colour with strange bands on his wrists and ankles. I looked at him and he looked right back. I slowed down and he did the same. "And you are?" I asked in annoyed tone. I was so close to getting there only to run in to what looked like more trouble. We stopped and he went in front of me blocking my path. "Don't let Eggman get that chaos emerald." He said it more like an order than a warning. "Yeah, no kidding. So now will you tell me who you are?"

"I who you are Sienna. The answers you seek do indeed lye in the city, but I don't think you'll like them."

"Huh? Wait a minute! Who are you? And how do you know about my quest?" I asked starting to get seriously angry with him. "Scratch **that** how do you even know my name?" I watched him as he smirked and shook his head. "Sorry, I can't tell you that right now. All will become clear soon. I just thought you'd like to know what lye's ahead." Ok, this guy was seriously starting to creep me out. "No thanks, I'd rather find out for myself."

"As you wish." He said and stepped to one side so I could get past him. 'Super weird hedgehog'. I slowly went past to get one last look at him. "I'll be seeing you."

"I hope not." I growled and sped away from him as fast as my board could take me.

AUTHOR

Meanwhile back in Mushroom hill Sonic had returned. "Sonic!" Someone cried and flung their arms around him. "Amy? Let go of me!" He yelped trying to throw her off him. "No way! You missed our date yesterday chasing after Sienna!" Sonic stopped and look serious for a moment. "Sienna? Is that her name? How do you know that Amy?" The pink hedgehog blanched and started stuttering. "Tell me where she is!"

"No way! We're going on our date fist and then I'll tell you."

"Sonic!" Someone called from up above them. They looked up to see Tails land before the squabbling pair. "I helped fix her board yesterday. She said she was headed to Soleanna to look for some answers about her past." He said and Sonic jumped excitedly in to the air. "Wahoo! I am so there!" He went back to struggling with Amy on his back. "Wait Sonic!" Tails called as Sonic shrugged Amy off him. She fell unceremoniously on to the ground and yelped in pain. "She said your race would have to wait until after she has found out what she needs to know."

"Huh? But she said she was ready anytime!"

"Sonic, if you could find out your past and where you came from wouldn't you want to know too?" Tails asked his blue friend who frowned. "You do have a point Tails. Alright, I'll give her some time to find what she's looking for. But after that she has to race me again. So I'm going to Soleanna to make sure she finds her answers." With that he sped off in to the distance. "SONIC! WHAT ABOUT OUR DATE?" Any yelled after him. "Tails." She growled making her Piko Piko hammer appear. "Yikes!" Tails squeaked before running away from the mad hedgehog.


	8. Chapter 8

SIENNA

I slowed down my board as the forest started becoming thinner and stopped before the largest lake I had ever seen. "Wow." I gasped. A huge glittering city was right in the middle of it with four enormous bridges connecting it to the main land. There was a load of people and creatures going across the bridge and back again. (I am totally making this up. If you haven't guessed I haven't played the game yet but I am watching all the cut scenes on you tube.) "Soleanna here I come."

I veered my board towards the closest bridge and sped along it. The middle was a fast lane for all the vehicles whilst the outside lanes were for the walkers. Since I had my board I thought I'd get on the Vehicle lane and go so I wouldn't hit anyone.

But a minute later of dodging traffic a guy with a tall black hat and whistle stopped me in my tracks. "That is not a vehicle young lady so you have to walk." I studied his uniform. Hmm, he definitely had an authoritive look about him. He was a git and I would've loved to call him that. But I didn't want to cause any trouble and get kicked off the bridge or I'd never get my answers. "Sorry sir." I said and jumped on to a walking path. "Quite right young lady. Carry on." Boy when I get out of here I'm going to make that guy think twice before ordering me around. I let no one do that but Jet.

AUTHOR

Back on the Babylon Rogues ship they had started their engines to head in the direction of Soleanna. Storm was doing chores; Wave was fixing things to keep her mind busy. Jet was driving the ship trying to distract himself from the feeling of guilt racing through him. All three of them were worried sick about their team mate as they busied themselves trying not to think about it.

They had full confidence she was going to be alright but there was always that little nagging voice of doubt. It pulled and teased at them something awful.

When Jet had a nightmare about finding her dead in the wastelands he woke up early in the morning. That was the last and final straw for him. He ran to the bridge and started the engines. He was really starting to kick himself for not giving her a radio of some sort with that map.

He looked at the only picture of her by his steering wheel. They were all together on her last birthday and were having a lot of fun. But since then she was the one taking all the pictures and was left out. He sighed at how cruel he had been to her when she kept beating him. At the time it didn't really seem to matter. But now she was gone he actually wondered if she would want to come back at all. But one look at her smiling face told him otherwise.

Meanwhile on Angel Island Knuckles had jumped off to find her. He had a vision from the master emerald showing him she was in some real trouble. He headed to Soleanna as fast as his fists could take him. He had to admit he liked the kid and would hate anything bad happen to her when he could've helped. 'Hold on Sienna, I'm coming.'


	9. Chapter 9

SIENNA

'Aw! This place is huge. Where the hell am I going to start looking for some answers?' She groaned by the gat she had just come through. He took one look at the city and had a feeling this was going to be a loooong day. She sat in the middle of a square with a fountain behind her. It wasn't called the city of water for nothing. There seemed to be water features, streams, rivers every square kilometre and even a lake in the middle of the city with a huge bridge.

On one side of that was the palace where the princess Elise lives. I really didn't care about that so I just wandered around the city wondering if anything seemed familiar. I could've gone to the police but they all seemed to act like that git on the bridge. So here I am looking at the lake eating an ice cream thinking about heading out of the city and going home.

AUTHOR

A man in rather fine looking clothes was standing outside the stop when he noticed Sienna walking by. 'It's her! She's returned, but why?' He thought worriedly and quickly headed to the nearest police station. He was quick to make up a wild story about her being here to steal the royal treasures. So the police officers rounded up and headed in to the direction she was last seen.

"Booorrring." She sighed. Today was not what she thought it would be at all.

Irritated, she kicked a pebble on the road in to the water. She smirked when she saw it sink until she could no longer see it. She had the same sinking feeling and sighed again. 'Guess I'll never know where I came from.' She thought and put her head on her arms in a depressed sort of way.

"OI YOU! LITTLE KID WITH THE GEAR!" Someone barked at me with a very authoritive voice. I turned to see about a dozen or more so police officers with their batons drawn and looking very serious indeed. "WE HAVE COME TO TAKE YOU IN! COME ON NOW, WE DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" I looked around to see everyone's eyes on me. What did I do wrong? "I already apologised for riding in the vehicle lane on the bridge. So what is it I'm supposed to have done officer?"

"You haven't done it yet. But a very reliable source tells me you're about to steal the royal treasures. So who am I to believe? Him? Or a little kid who looks very shifty indeed?" I had just about enough of this city to last three lifetimes. First I'm yelled at by that git on the bridge, then I go around the city but find nothing and to top it off I'm accused of being a thief.

There was no way they were taking me in because some bastard called me a thief. So it took a moment for me to come to a decision. "OI! GET BACK HERE!" I jumped over the rail and zoomed along the water on my gear. I had to get out of here.

AUTHOR

She raced along the lake creating large waves behind her. The faster she went the bigger they were. Eventually they were huge and soaking anyone who was standing by the lake. The police were riding in speed boats after her yelling at her to stop. Sienna just laughed and carried on going.

But when she got to the bridge she saw boats filled with police underneath it. "CRAP!" She shouted and was about to slow down to admit her defeat when she remembered the emerald in her pocket.

She took it out and moved the winds around her making her speed in crease. But that made the size of the waves even larger so people had to evacuate the paths by the lake. The water crashed in to the houses beside the lake causing water damage. But Sienna didn't care; she just wanted to get out of here. The bridge had support beams at sixty degree angles making it look like there were triangles lining the whole bridge. 'If I can build up enough speed I should be able to clear the whole city. This is going to be one hell of a jump.' She thought concentrating as hard as she could.

Eventually she was going so fast she just looked like a blur. She was waiting for the right moment to use her boost and the chaos emerald. Just as she approached the bridge she lined herself up to a pole getting ready.

Shadow who was casually walking along the bridge heard an ear splitting bang on the water. "Hmm?" He looked down on the lake only to quickly look up again. Sienna had shot up the pole like a bullet and soared over his head using the chaos emerald to keep the wind under her board for some extra lift. Unfortunately a large wave also came with her soaking the impressed hedgehog from head to foot. When the wave dissipated he head his arms folded and his eyes closed as if to calm himself. He growled and opened his eyes to see her go right over the city wall. A quick spin dry later and he headed in the same direction within seconds.

The man who told the police about her smiled. "It really is her…and her powers have grown. Silver, you know what to do." He said to the hedgehog that emerged from the shadows behind him. "Bring her back here by any means necessary. But please try to bring her back here alive."

"Yes sir. You have my word no harm will come to Sienna." With that he zoomed off and the old man smiled. 'Soon you will learn the truth about yourself Sienna.'


	10. Chapter 10

SIENNA

"WWWHHHOOOOAAA!" I screamed as I began heading towards the lake at terrific speed. This was going to be one hell of a splash landing. I braced myself but knew I would end up being thrown off my board from the impact.

KEESSSPPLLLAAAAASSSSHHH!

My board bounced up from the impact without warning and so did I. "Wah!" Splash! I swam up and tread water for a while looking around. I was alive and bloody grateful for it too. My board was floating on the water beside me without any damage to be seen. Man did I have the devils luck. I laughed and climbed aboard lying back on my gear to let the sun dry me off. I had landed two miles away from the city so I had time for a break. I was tired from using so much power I needed a rest.

After about an hour I was still laying there and had dozed off in the sun.

When I woke up I found that I had stopped right under a tree. 'Hmm? My gear must've moved along the lake when I was asleep. I swear it has a mind of its own.' I sat up and looked around to find I was back in the forest by the lake. I looked around hoping that creepy hedgehog wasn't there.

He wasn't, but I wasn't alone either. A black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills was leaning against a tree looking right at me. He didn't seem pleased. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours. What's your name kid?" He didn't sound happy either. "Sienna." I said timidly watching this angry hedgehog glaring at me. "I live with Babylon Rouges." He was scarier than Knuckles. "So…what's your name?" I said feeling the anger coming off him in waves. "I'm Shadow the hedgehog. I pushed you on your gear to this place so the police wouldn't find you." He growled. Ok, what did I ever do to him? "You did that? I thought the gear moved on its own, it can do that you know. Uh…thanks for the help. I'll just be going now."

"Not so fast." He said and I froze to get up. Uh-oh. "Your little stunt soaked a lot of innocent bystanders." He growled. "That's funny; you don't seem the type to care about anyone else."

"**I**, was one of them." He snarled as if to seal my fate. "W-what are you going to do to me?" I asked with my voice shaking a little. He smirked, oh how he looked evil. "I don't know yet." He sneered looking at the frightened rabbit that was before him. I took off my black bandana and put it around my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to exact your revenge." I said plainly sitting cross-legged on my board. Shadow chuckled and came towards me. I tensed as he lifted me up with ease. "Take a deep breath." What? He wasn't going to- "Wah!" The next thing I knew I was flying through the air and splashing in to the lake. I swam up with the blindfold still over my eyes and gasped for air. Shadow was getting a right kick out of this as he laughed at my expense. "You humans make me laugh."

"Oh ha, ha very funny Shadow!" I growled. He went silent and I had no idea where the shore was. I couldn't take my blindfold off as I was treading water he threw me so far. "Marco?" I called but instantly thought Shadow wouldn't know what I'm talking about. Did he even play games?

I was just about to call out to him when I heard. "Polo." Hmm, guess he did. I called out three times to get my bearings before swimming ahead until my feet touched the bottom. I panted for treading water so long my limbs ached. It was then I took off my blindfold to see Shadow smirking at me. I wrung my hair out and glared at him. When I lay by the lake to let the sun dry me off he stood next to me. "You had your revenge so you can leave now. Goodbye Shadow, wish I could say it was nice knowing you."

"What makes you think I'm going to leave just yet?" Oh great. "I want to see how fast you are. Care for a race?" He asked and I sighed deeply. "You sound just like Sonic."

"Hmm, so you've met the bleu pest." He growled folding his arms. "Yeah, we had a race and I won." I said and he looked at me in a disbelieving sort of way. "I used this." I said and took the chaos emerald out of my pocket. He looked at me with keen interest. "What?" He was about to say something when he changed his mind and shook his head. "Never mind. So you also have power over the chaos emeralds?"

"Yeah. Don't ask me how or why I just do. I went to that stupid city to find some answers but all I got was a big fat load of nothin. Then to top it all off I get chased by the authorities for who knows what and you gave me a free swimming lesson for the blind. I might as well just go home and forget I ever came here."

"So I take it you had a bad day?" I was in no mood for sarcasm today. "Shadow, shut up."

"Hmph!" I sat there until I was dry before moving again. Shadow went to the path in the forest and motioned for me to follow him. I walked over to him with my board tucked under my arm. "We start from here and who ever gets to the plains first is the winner." He said and I looked down the course. "Is this a no holds barred race?" I asked looking at the chaos emerald in my hands. Shadow thought about this for a moment before putting a hand over it. "Let's keep this race fair. We don't use our emeralds and just go as fast as we can. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

The next thing I knew we were off. Shadow was fast but so was I. There were very few turns in this forest and none were sharp. It would have been one hell of a boring race if it wasn't for Shadow. He was just as fast as Sonic. But with his air shoes there was no friction between him and the floor so he was a bit faster. I was seriously enjoying this race and he too seemed to be having a good time.

We were neck and neck as the plains started to appear at the end of the course when a familiar rumbling sound filled my ears. I looked up to see my home the Babylon Rogues ship flying towards me.

Because I was distracted I slowed down and Shadow took the lead. But I didn't care. Instead I stopped and turned to catch up with my friends. "JET! STORM! WAVE!" I called going faster and faster towards the ship. "SORRY SHADOW! ANOTHER TIME!" I called to him as he stopped by the end of the forest looking right at me. He wasn't pleased but seemed to understand.

I took out my chaos emerald and flew in to the air. I used my signature whistle and blew as hard as I could. The noise was so loud it hurt my ears.

AUTHOR

Jet heard something outside the ship that sounded very familiar. He looked to the left to see Sienna flying on her air board over the trees. He stopped the ship and lowered the ladder.


	11. Chapter 11

SIENNA

Oh boy was I ever glad to see that ladder again. I climbed up it as fast as I could and when I got in the ship Storm picked me up and held me close. "Don't you ever do that again!" He scolded me. "Storm…can't…breathe…" He let go and I took a huge gasp of air. Wave was next. "We were worried sick about you!" She growled and punched me on the top of my head. I gasped in pain and flinched as she came near me again. But this time it was a hug and a surprisingly warm one at that.

I went to the bridge to see Jet by the wheel. I could tell he was mad because his grip tightened on the wheel. He set it on auto pilot to just float in the air for a while. He turned slowly to look at me with a very hard glare. I flinched at the look on his face and stepped back as he came towards me. I was really in for it now.

"Sooo." He began with venom dripping in his voice. "Waiting for your birthday wasn't good enough was it? Tell me, how was your little adventure." He growled. I saw a flicker of something in his eyes but shrugged it off. "You'll be pleased to know it was horrible. I didn't find out anything and have been chased, bullied and nearly killed who knows how many times. I'm just glad to be back. You can give me any punishment you see fit. But please don't throw me off here so I'll have to go back there! This is my home. That city was just a passing fancy which has been seen to. Now I'll **never, ever** run away again! I hope you can forgive me for all the trouble I have caused you."

Jet looked a little gentler now than he did when I first saw him but was still pretty mad. He came over to me with his fists balled up. I shut my eyes tightly and tensed up getting ready for him to hit me. I deserved that much. But what I felt instead surprised me.

I felt his arms gently surround me and bring me in to his chest. "Sounds like you've been through enough. It's good to have you back Sienna." He said with a very caring voice. I just broke down there and then unable to keep my tough act on any longer. He shushed me and stroked my hair as I sobbed in to his chest. "I-I'm s-sorry." I choked out and he just held me closer. "Just never do it again. Come on now, where's my tough little Sienna?"

"Here." I said as I wiped away my tears and stepped back from his embrace. "There's me girl. Now go to your room and have a shower so we can have dinner. Tomorrow we'll be discussing your punishment." He smirked. "Yes boss." I said with a heavy heart and left the bridge. "It's good to have you back." I heard him mutter behind me.

I went in to my room but never did have that shower. Someone struck me from behind so I was knocked out. All I remember is darkness after that.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR

Silver frowned that he had to hurt the kid but had a feeling she wouldn't come willingly. He picked her up and used chaos control to disappear back to Soleanna. Wave was going to Sienna's room only to find Storm had been knocked out three feet down the hall from it. "STORM!" She came over to see he had been struck in the back of the head but was still alive. She raised the alarm and Jet came running but it was too late.

When Storm came round the questioning began. "I don't know who did it boss. But when I find out who did I'm gonna pulverise them!" He said slamming a fist in to his hand.

"Whoever it was took Sienna too. Look." Wave said presenting the chaos emerald she found on the kids bedroom floor. "There's no way she'll go anywhere without this. I smell a rat." She said and Jet ran back to the bridge. He instantly changed his course to Soleanna. 'Hold on Sienna, we're coming.'

Meanwhile down on the ground Sonic was on his way to Soleanna when he spotted Shadow. "Hey Shadow, long time no see."

"Thankfully." Shadow growled. He was not in the mood to deal with Sonic right now. "Whatever, you didn't to see a girl on some gear pass by any chance?" Sonic asked Shadow who actually decided to answer him so he'd go away. "She went home on that airship." He said pointing to the Babylon Rogues home. "Oh man. What I wouldn't give for some wings right now." He groaned.

They were about to zip off in to the distance when they saw a flash of light come from one of the ships windows. "Was that?"

"Chaos control? I know she has powers over the chaos emeralds but the only ones who can do that are you me and Silver. What's he up to this time? Do you think he went after Sienna?" Sonic asked Shadow who was too busy watching the ship. It took a very sharp turn towards Soleanna that could've tipped it over. "It appears that way. But why would he go for Sienna? Iblis was destroyed by Elise long before she became the trigger. So why?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Next stop, Soleanna." Sonic said speeding off in to the distance with Shadow just behind him.

Tails, Eggman and Rouge also noticed the surge of chaos energy on their scanners in that direction and followed it.

Knuckles had just arrived in Mushroom hill to find Tails preparing his ship to take off. "Wait for me tails!" He called running to the fox. "Knuckles? What are you doing here? I thought you were on angel island guarding the master emerald." Knuckles sighed. "Yeah, well…if it gets stolen when I'm gone then that girl is in for some serious trouble."

"Huh?"

"It's like this." He told Knuckles about the vision the master emerald had shown him and Tail's gasped. "Soleanna? But that's where I'm headed. There was a large chaos energy pulse about ten minutes ago. No doubt Eggman will be after it." Tails growled. "Yeah, and I bet that no good bat will be there too." Knuckles snarled punching a fist in to his hand.

Three minutes later and they were off headed to the city of water.


	13. Chapter 13

SIENNA

Darkness was the only thing to welcome me as I came too. After about a minute I realised it was a blindfold. "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? WHERE AM I?" I yelled out to anyone who was there. How I really wished I did stay home instead of running off like that. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? HEEELLOOOO?" I gave up shouting three minutes later. Clearly no one was here; either that or they were ignoring me very well.

Suddenly I could hear footsteps coming towards me. "Who's there?"

"Great, you've finally stopped yelling." A very unwelcome and familiar voice spoke. "Oh no. You're that creepy hedgehog from the forest." I groaned. "I told you we'd meet again. The name's Silver by the way."

"So, you only tell people your name after you kidnap them?" I growled. He chuckles evilly and yet I still couldn't see him. But I could tell he was close…very close. He was within kicking distance if my wrists and ankles weren't chained to the ceiling and the floor. The only thing I was grateful for was the fact I was right way up. "You still think you're human don't you?" He sneered.

I felt as if time had stopped. "W-what do you mean?" I stuttered feeling the icy touch of fear running through me. "You'll know in time. The man who sent me to get you will tell you everything. All you need to know is you're too dangerous to be alive."

"Huh? What? You're not making any sense Silver! Geez, if I wasn't chained up I'd beat the truth out of you!" I growled and he just laughed. 'Jet, Wave, Storm…I'm sorry I let you down. I just wanna go home. Please forgive me for what I have done.' I thought feeling tears roll down my face and hit the floor.

AUTHOR

In the barely lit cell Silver heard dull thuds below her. "Hey, are you crying girl?"

"I have a name you know." She growled but the thuds kept coming. "Well then Sienna, are you crying or not?" He asked again. "What's it to you? I'm going to die anyway so what do you care whether I'm crying or not?" She growled as the thuds proceeded to come.

Silver came over and held her face. "Don't touch me!" He gasped and stepped back looking at the tears on his fingers. "But Desmond said you feel nothing and only cared about destroying everything. So if that is true then how is it you can cry?"

"Sounds to me like you've been tricked." Sienna smirked with the tears still falling. Now it was her turn to smile as Silver tried to make sense of things in his mind. "Not again." Silver growled.

The next thing Sienna knew she heard him yelp in pain and something heavy hit the floor. "Silver? Are you ok? Silver?" Sienna called out but got no answer. Instead she could make out three sets of footsteps coming to the cell. "Dispose of him." A middle aged man said with authority in his voice. "Yes Lord Desmond." Two soldier like voices responded and dragged the unconscious hedgehog away.

Desmond slowly came towards Sienna and turned her face this way and that. "Well my dear, it seemed Silver brought you here in better shape than I thought he would. Those police are quite useless I'm afraid. No matter, I have you now."

"So it was you who told them I was a thief! I swear when I get outta here you are going to wish you've never been born." She growled struggling against the chains. "Patience my dear, patience. You'll be free soon enough. But by that time you will be dead and your power will belong to me." Insert annoying evil laugh.

He walked away leaving Sienna to cry again. She still couldn't see anything thanks to the damn blindfold and knew it was hopeless. "I'll never get out of here." She moaned.

Meanwhile the Babylon Rogues just docked in Soleanna and ran through the city with their chaos locator. "Whoever has Sienna is holding more than one chaos emerald as well." Wave stated as they followed the scanner. Jet didn't care about that; he was only interested in finding Sienna and taking her back. Storm was the same and looked frantic in finding her too.

Tails had just docked his plane too with Knuckles by his side. "I should never have let her go alone." Knuckles growled running after the fox flying over his head. "It's not your fault Knuckles. You're the guardian of the master emerald and it's a tough job." He said trying to make the Echidna feel better. "Hmph; thanks Tails. You're right, it's time to stop beating myself up and help her."

"It's coming from the palace." Tails pointed out. They both headed to the palace as fast as they could go.

Sonic and Shadow had just arrived too. Only problem was they were driving each other crazy. Shadow ever more so than his bleu partner. "Why did I have to get stuck with you?" Shadow growled as Sonic stopped to buy a chilli dog. "Look Shadow, in order to find Sienna we may have to fight and I need some energy." He said scarfing down the vile thing in two quick bites.

Shadow and Sonic both stopped in their tracks to see Eggman and Rouge flying towards the palace. "Looks like our suspicions about Eggman and Rouge were right. Let's follow them; they'll lead us to Sienna. Then we can have a re-race."

"You really are proud aren't you Sonic?" Shadow sighed. "Always have to prove you're the fastest. Right?" He asked Sonic who smirked cockily. "Always, no one can beat me in a fair race. I've beaten you more than once haven't I shadow?" He said smugly making Shadow's eye twitch. "Well then, let's make it a three way race over the plains. I didn't get to finish my race with Sienna and she beat you using something she shouldn't have."

"Ahah! I knew you couldn't resist another chance to race her either. You know what Shadow; we're not that different after all." Sonic said speeding off in to the distance leaving a very nauseated Shadow behind.


	14. Chapter 14

Back in the cell Sienna was still chained to the roof and the floor thinking about what could happen. She had stopped crying and promised herself to remain strong. She couldn't think of a way out because there wasn't one.

Eventually Desmond returned with a couple of guards. They unchained her and she felt relief flood to her aching limbs. Desmond came over to her and bent down to talk in her ear. "Now my dear, you shall co-operate and be taken to the room where you were created. I will give you the full story when we get there. Then your powers will be extracted and I will absorb them."

Sienna aimed her foot where she thought Desmond was and drew it back slightly so the guard wouldn't notice. Then sure she was aiming right she delivered a vicious kick to his nether regions. She heard a satisfyingly painful yelp followed by deep gasping breaths. "Bet you never saw that coming." She smirked. "N-no." He said in a voice rather higher than his old one. "Guards, take her away."

"What? Hey! Let go of me!" She yelled kicking and screaming all the way.

Silver had just regained consciousness to find himself by the gate to where the prisoners were delivered to the dungeon. They did it by boat so he was on some stone steps leading up to the dungeon beside the water. His arms were free but his legs were bound together with chains connected to a huge metal ball. 'I'd better get out of here or I'm about to become the worlds largest fish bait.' He thought looking up to see two guards talking about nothing important. The keys were on one of the guards belts. He made very sure they were distracted before attempting a quick pick pocketing. "So what's the deal with Silver? Wasn't he on our side?"

"Yeah, but then that Snobby git who works at the castle with the royal family told us he wanted to save the girl. Can you imagine a girl like that running loose? I tell ya, this world gets stranger by the day."

"So what's going to happen to her?" The younger guard asked with his voice full of concern. "He's going to dispose of her once and for all." The older guard said folding his arms. He hadn't noticed he'd been robbed and Silver had unlocked the ankle bracelet. He put the keys back on the guard and put his legs together so that they couldn't see it was open. "That's horrible, she's just a kid." The younger guard said looking thoroughly sick. "Yeah, it is a terrible business I know. But I'll tell you what. I'll definitely be sleeping easier tonight with her gone. What a horrible thing to do, I don't doubt when she finds out what she really is she'll go berserk. Right then, let's get this over with."

"Oh…right." Both guards picked Silver up by the arms and said their apologies before tossing him in to the water. "Right then, I think it's time for lunch." The older guard said and left with the younger one by his side.

Silver waited for about a minute before he broke the surface gasping for air. He walked up the stairs and headed straight to the dungeon. He could hear Sienna's cries for help and swearing at the guards. 'Hold on Sienna I'm coming. I'm so sorry for being fooled…again. I'll make it up to you somehow.' He heard her cry in pain as though she had been struck and his worry turned to anger. His speed was incalculable as he zoomed through the dungeons.

When he finally reached the room where they were he had to knock out several guards before he could open the door. He gasped at the site that met his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

SIENNA

I was taken to a room that felt very different to my cell. The floor was smooth and the air was fresh and clean. The darkness over my eyes was less intensive meaning the room must be very well lit. My eyes were going to hurt when they remove the blindfold. "Now my dear we can begin the extraction."

"Ooo, I can hardly wait." I said sarcastically. "When this is over can I have some lunch?"

"I don't know if they serve food where you're going." He snarled. Oh yeah that's right, after he's done…what ever I'm going to die. Oh well, at least I can say I've lead an interesting life.

When the machines stopped clanking and started making a soft humming noise was I moved. My blindfold was whipped off my head making me temporarily blind as I was shoved in to something. I fell over and looked around as my eyes adjusted to the glare. "Leave us." I heard Desmond say and the guards obliged.

I found myself inside a glass tube with a metal top and base. Connected to the metal top were a lot of thick cables connected to a black glass tube across the room from me. "That is where I'm going to be receiving your powers. The crystal tube you are standing in will suck the energy out of you and travel along the cables to the dark crystal tube. The tube I will be in will absorb this energy and give it to me. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What the hell am I? You said you'd tell me when we got here."

"Ah yes. I did say that didn't I?" He sneered looking upon the helpless girl in the tube. Ugh, did I just say I was helpless? Yuck! "Well to put it simply my dear you were a product of a failed experiment. You see the blood that runs through your veins was taken from the princess at a very young age. Then you were grown after several years until you became a baby girl. But you see you were combined with the power from a chaos emerald and became very powerful. However you could not use your powers without the aid of a chaos emerald. So the king deemed you as a failed experiment and ordered you to be destroyed. But a servant who cared for you took you in to the forest and hid you. She never returned for the king ordered her execution. So in a way you are the princess's sister."

I couldn't believe my ears. 'I'm a failed experiment?' My mind questioned again and again. "NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" The answer I had been looking for could not be true. So many years of questioning all comes down to this? "IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

"I'm afraid it can my dear." He said sounding sorry for me. "Now can we proceed? Those loyal to the princess are starting to suspect my actions. For you see, with your power I can take over this city and maybe even the world!" Insert annoyingly evil laugh again. Just my luck to get kidnapped and used in some evil plan by a mad man. I'd rather take Eggman any day compared to this psycho.

He flicked a switch and my tube started to glow. "Huh? What the?" She felt her energy leaving her as she watched him go in to the black crystal tube. "The entire world shall be mine!"

"NO!" She cried hammering on the crystal tube. But it was no use, she was officially trapped. My energy was leaving me quickly and I was getting weaker as time passed slowly.

His laughter was becoming stranger by the minute as he continued to absorb my power. Soon it didn't even sound human anymore. I fell to my knees when I could really feel the strain hoping something…anything would get me outta here. I saw the faces of my friends flash through my mind as my body started to feel heavy. 'So this is what it's like to die. But I don't wanna die! Help! Please somebody help me!' My mind screamed. I didn't have the strength to call out and it was getting harder to breathe.

I could see from my tube that the thing forming inside of his tube was growing to an immense size. Soon that tube would crack from the pressure inside of it. I hoped that would happen before I died but the world was slowly turning dark. Just before I closed my eyes I even hallucinated Silver was by the doorway.

AUTHOR

Silver stared at the scene before him. The kid was on the floor of some kinda glass cylinder whilst whatever was in the one opposite her was growing. He couldn't see Desmond anywhere and took his chance.

He ran to the only machine that seemed to be working and used his powers to destroy it. This left a huge hole in the wall right above the lake. Then he broke the tube Sienna was residing in and carefully picked her up. A growl seemed to leave whatever it was in the tube. "I think we should leave." He said to the unconscious girl in his arms. Silver looked out the hole to view their current situation. He was only a couple of feet above the water but would rather stay dry. So he took Sienna's gear and hovered over the water with her in his arms towards the slip way.

A loud roar that made the very air waves tremble met his ears. He looked back to see a giant blob of multicoloured goo erupt out of the hole and start to take shape. It was growing to the size of the palace when Silver reached the slip way.

When he got to shore the city around the lake were in full scale panic and ran away from it. But the heroes of this tale did quite the opposite. They ran towards the lake only to notice Silver with Sienna in his arms being carried away from that thing. "SILVER!" Sonic called running up to the other hedgehog with Knuckles and Tails in toe. Beside them were Shadow and the Babylon Rogues. "What happened?"

"I was tricked."

"Again? Man you have a real habit of doing that." Sonic said looking at Sienna in a more serious way. "Is she ok?" He asked as Eggman and Rouge landed behind Silver. "If Lord Desmond didn't take too much power from her she should get better. If not…" He didn't say anything more for them to get the point. "Only time will tell I'm afraid."

"Where is this Lord Desmond? I'll pound him!" Storm said slamming his fist in to an open hand. "You're looking at him." Eggman said pointing to the hardening blue goo now turning a black colour. "It won't be long now."

"What won't? How do you know so much about this doctor?" Shadow asked Eggman who heaved a heavy sigh. "I was one of the scientists on the team who created her. It was a brilliant plan. The king would have no enemies to fear if he could create an army purely from chaos power and blood. But she was a failure, unable to harness the power of the chaos without an emerald. So the project was scrapped and so was I as well as the team. But the first and final experiment had some unique qualities. In the proper conditions she could transfer her power to another person." He said looking at the hardening shell. "But it seems Desmond was interrupted. He is no longer human and hungers for chaos energy. He will come after Sienna first to absorb the rest of her power in order to become human again. Once he has done that he'll become unstoppable and look for the emeralds. After that, no force in the entire universe can stop him."

"Well see about that." Sonic smirked. He took one look at Sienna's pale face before running towards the giant cracking shell. Whatever was inside would soon be coming out. All but Silver, Eggman and Jet went after him.

Jet came over to Sienna and gently took her from Silver. "She looks like she's just asleep." He said holding her so closely he could hear her faint heartbeat. She was hardly breathing and looked almost dead as she hung limply in his arms. "Eggman, is there anything that can be done to help her?" He asked…almost begged the help of his enemy. Eggman turned to see jet staring at him with worry in his eyes. "You really care for her don't you?"

"She's more than just a team mate. Sienna is apart of the family to my team. She has done so much for us without even knowing it." Jet said looking down on her with a warm smile. "I don't care if Sienna is either a human or not. She's a Babylon Rogue and always will be."

"I see." Eggman said before clearing his throat. "Do you have a chaos emerald?"

"Why?" Jet asked suspiciously. "Because it may be the only thing that can save her. She draws power from them so it could recharge her." Eggman said holding out his hand for the emerald. Jet paused for a moment before handing it to Eggman. The doctor kneeled before Sienna and placed the emerald on the girl's heart. She shivered from the cold object being placed so near to her heart but didn't draw any energy. "Come on Sienna…please take it."

"May I can help." A voice said behind them.

The princess of Soleanna stood behind them with some armed guards. "I heard everything from one of the guards in the castle. **If** she has the same blood running in her veins like mine then there may be a way to help her."

"Please princess." The head of the guards spoke. "I implore you; come with us whilst the creature is still in its chrysalis stage." Elise looked at him and shook her head. "All of you may leave now. But I cannot stand by and watch my kingdom fall without a fight. I'm the only one who can help restore her power. Now choose." She said so sternly her voice echoed with power. The guards stood tall. "We'll never abandon you princess." The head of the guard said earning him cheers of agreement.

Elise came over to Sienna and took the emerald away from her heart. She made Sienna's hand hold the emerald whilst clutching it. Then Elise put a hand on Sienna's heart. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Just then a huge roar erupted from the shell and it broke apart revealing the creature inside. It was a black chaos creature rather like the one that tried to destroy the city back on earth a while ago. (Sonic X) "We know how to defeat this thing." Sonic said to Knuckles as they ran toward it via the palace gardens. Silver ran off to fight the thing too. Jet stood up but was torn between fighting off the monster and staying with Sienna. "Go ahead Jet. I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Eggman said and Jet nodded in thanks before grabbing his board and heading towards the **thing**.

The emerald started to glow in Sienna's hand and travel through the princess. It ended up heading in to her heart making her feel her energy returning. "She acting like a conductor so Sienna can absorb the emeralds power. Of course, she's too weak to do it herself so she needed the princess to help her." Eggman said watching the miracle unfold before him.

Sienna's body started to glow with the power of the chaos emerald getting brighter by the second. Elise opened her eyes and smiled as Sienna's breathing became deeper.

Eventually it became so bright the chaos creature and the fighters stopped to see what was causing such a bright light. Sienna took a great shuddering breath and opened her eyes. She stood up and looked like a human light bulb. She looked down at herself with the chaos emerald in her hand feeling more powerful than ever before. She looked at the princess for answers to see a chaos emerald in Elise's other hand that was over her heart. She gave Sienna the other chaos emerald and nodded. Sienna nodded back and looked upon what was formerly known as Desmond.

With this new power she grabbed her gear and streaked towards him. The creature smiled before releasing a thunderous roar.

SIENNA

You need to absorb me first before you can harness the power of the chaos emeralds. I heard what Eggman said in my sleep so I have an idea.

I had a feeling Desmond wouldn't attack me but the look of shock on my friends faces was a whole knew story. It was as if they thought I'd gone mad. Well maybe in a way I had, but for once I was going to fight and knew exactly what to do. I came towards him fast dodging my friends who tried to stop me. Jet tried to knock me off my board but I was too fast for him. "Sorry!" I called. Everyone yelled at me to stop but I had to do this. I wished I could explain myself but then the plan wouldn't work. "Please forgive me Jet."

I jumped over the creature's mouth and it snapped shut around me. "Choke on it!" I growled releasing the power from the chaos emeralds.

AUTHOR

Outside Desmond was roaring with pain and thrashing about. His insides were burning with white hot fire and white light started to seep its way out of him. Holes started to appear form the chaos energy and burst out of him in flames. Sonic and the others headed back to shore except Sienna. She was no where in site and Jet tried to go back for her. "SIENNA!" He cried being held back by Storm and Wave.

They watched as the holes grew bigger and the lights got brighter. It looked like a very painful way to die but it had to be done. He turned back in to blue goo which eventually turned back in to water. Then he ceased to exist.


	16. Chapter 16

Jet fell to his hands and knees. He started to cry and muttered her name over and over again. Storm and Wave left him alone wallowing in their own sadness. Elise shed some tears for her too wishing she could've done more. Shadow, tails and Knuckles stared sadly in the direction of where Sienna was last seen. Silver was beating himself up for being so stupid as to how he was tricked so easily. "If she moved that fast in our re-race then she would've beaten me easily. She really is faster than me." Sonic said with a deep respect.

"Can I get that in writing or are you just saying that?" A cheeky sounding voice came from the slipway beside them. They stared at her completely gob smacked. "I'm sorry I worried you guys but I heard what Eggman said. Desmond needed me first before he could absorb the power of the chaos emeralds. So I gave him the power of the chaos emeralds before he was able to finish me off."

"That was very clever. I wouldn't expect less from a Babylon Rogue." Wave smirked. Storm plodded over and lifted Sienna in to the air delivering a bone crushing hug. "Don't you ever do that again!" He scolded her and she nodded. "I promise."

"Sienna." She heard a very angry voice come from behind Storm. "What you did was so stupid a clump of moss looks smarter than you." He came over to Sienna and she tensed up. He smacked her upside the head before ruffling her hair. "You are going to get the worst jobs on the ship tomorrow. Any objections?" He snarled. "No boss." Was her reply as she rubbed the bump forming at the back of her head. "Good!"

"Can I go home Jet? I don't want to stay here another minute." She pleaded him. Jet considered this. "You belong with the humans." He said breaking the little girl's heart. "But I can see why you wouldn't want to stay." Sienna felt relief wash over her, she was staying with her true family. Even Elise agreed she would be better with Jet. "You may be the nearest I have to family Sienna. But it wouldn't be fair to take you from the people you love."

"Thanks Elise." Sienna smiled. "Yahoo, I'm going home!"

"Hey, you owe me a race." Sonic said coming up to her. "I hope you haven't forgotten about me." Shadow growled behind her. "Oh Shadow, how **could** I forget about you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked looking suspiciously at her. "Oh, nothing." She said this so innocently Shadow couldn't help but smirk. "Fine then, the plains it is. Looks like it's a three way race." Sienna said sounding excited at the possibility of racing someone again.

They all met at the plains and did a countdown for them. "Ready to loose?" Sonic said making Shadow glare at him. "You wish!" Sienna spat at him getting ready on her gear.

"3…2…1…GOOO!" Everyone yelled and they sped off towards the canyon to find out who was the fastest once and for all.

THE END


End file.
